


Sleeping in and cuddles

by sunflowershipping



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Lanling low key turns into a disaster after yan tells him about the servant, M/M, Yan and lanling just love to cuddle with each other, Yan just loves lanling, Yan just turns soft around lanling, the servant deserves a raise for keeping quite about Yan and lanling, yan and lanling just cuddle with each other after they banged the night before, yan loves to give lanling a bunch of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: after Yan bangs Lanling for the first time the night before in ancient China, Yan decides that lanling deserves to sleep in and makes sure that no one disturbs them.
Kudos: 7





	Sleeping in and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/gifts).



> This takes place in Mokyo’s kairos fanfic/universe. So please go give Mokyo a bunch of love because she is a saint!
> 
> Langzi is another name that yan goes by and Sù is another name that lanling goes by.
> 
> Diànxià means your highness in Chinese.

Yan watched with a soft expression on his face as he watched Changgong sleep next to him in bed. After what happened last night, Changgong deserved to sleep in with Yan laying next to him.

“I love you Diànxià.” Said Yan as he moved some of Changgong’s hair to the side before leaving a kiss on a Changgong’s head.

Pulling himself back before he leaves more than little kisses on Changgong, Yan watches as Changgong moved around a bit in bed before grabbing on yan’s arm and laying his head on his arm.

“You can cuddle with my arm but I’m going to need it back soon Diànxià.” Yan said as he used his free arm to pull more of the blanket up to cover themselves more from the cold morning.

Hearing a small knock on the sliding door, the sliding door opened to reveal a woman with light brown hair and green eyes wearing a soft blue robe.

“Young master yan, I’m sorry to interrupt your morning but have you seen-“ before the woman can finish her sentence, she saw the prince of Lanling Gao Changgong sleeping in bed with Yan Qing with their clothes folded neatly next to each side of the bed.

Putting a finger his lips, yan winked at the woman with a small grin on his face, “shhh..” said Yan to the woman as the woman quickly nodded her head and quietly slid the door closed with her cheeks a bit red.

“Young master Langzi said that young master Sù went pheasant hunting this morning so no one disturb young master Langzi, he needs his sleep.” Said the woman as Yan heard her run down the hallway.

Letting out a small laugh, Yan felt Changgong wake up.

“Good morning Diànxià. Did you sleep well?” Said Yan as he watched Changgong rub his eyes with the back of his hand before kissing Changgong on his nose.

“Mmh, yeah. I didn’t leave any scratches on your back did I?” Asked Changgong as he let go of yan’s arm as he was a bit worried that he left scratch marks on Yan’s back from the night before.

“No, I’m fine Diànxià. Also one of the servants came by earlier asking me where you were but quickly left after seeing you in bed with me and told the others that you went pheasant hunting.” Said Yan as he watches as Changgong’s cheeks started to turn red as he explained to him that one of the servants caught them.

“W-what! T-They’re not going to say anything about it right?” Said Changgong as he started playing with the fabric of the blanket.

“No, I made sure of it.” Said Yan as he started leaving kisses on Changgong’s hair before moving down to his cheeks.

“Yan?” Said Changgong as Yan pulled away to look at him.

“Yes Changgong?” Said Yan with a soft smile of his face as he looked down at Changgong.

“I love you” said Changgong as he looked up at Yan with a smile on his face.

“And I love you too Diànxià.” Said Yan before leaning back down and kissing Changgong on the lips.

Yan and Changgong stayed in bed together cuddling with each other for another hour before getting ready for the day ahead of them.


End file.
